Tara Maclay's Return
by Cotto
Summary: Tara Maclay is back from the dead, but something is definitely off about what is going on. Something happened, and something is definitely not right. Will the Scoobies find out in time to rescue Willow's first girlfriend's soul, or will darkness consume them all? Warning: abusive pairings- extremely abusive pairings will occur in this story- and forced sex! (some of that is B/F).


**Brimstone: Tara!**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and all characters in the series are the property of Joss Whedon, with the extremely probable exception of original characters. I will accept no monetary recompense for this piece of literary art- not one red cent!

**Premise/Summery:** I had heard from fans that Joss had intended to bring Tara back from the dead; well, this story is one possibility of how that could happen according to the Buffyverse series rules. Tara does come back (Yay for Tara lovers)… but wait: something's wrong! She's evil in the beginning of this story! Something has happened in-between her death and now- something sick. Set in season 7 or later.

The reason for the title is a clue- in "Brimstone" the hero has had a secret deal with the Evil One that allowed him to be that tyrant's bounty-hunter and come back… well here, Tara has seemingly been released from Perdition, and its psychopathic (willingly, that is) tyrant; the First Evil- the Devil. But in reality- she is a mere addicted slave of this tyrant!

**Pairings: **Buffy/Tara (friendship), Tara/Willow (gang-like), Tara/Faith (forced- in every way by Tara) Tara/Kennedy (forced, in every way by Tara- she Really doesn't like her!) Buffy/Faith (also- a violation, mostly).

**Author's Notes:** This could well be an exploration of what exactly the state of Perdition really is, and it should also be taken as a story for the fun of it. Set in season 7 or later.

**Chapter 1.): "I'm coming back again!"**

Victoria Maclay had been in a disembodied state for an unknown length of time; she really didn't know how long it had been since she had lived amongst the world. Time literally has no meaning here… and her life was really rather tediously boring. She did not know that she was in a preternatural prison yet, and the torture had not begun, but the waiting was very dull. Tara was immensely surprised to see that this domain resembled something she recalled from her Earthly life- College living conditions. What she suddenly perceived in her mind was a porthole opening, and what looked like a gorgeous young female walk through it into her dormitory room in College. Victoria was officially confused, and she asked "goddess, is that you?" "In a sense." the being stated.

Now Tara was frightened; in her upbrininging, she had heard a warning in an old story that is said to have taken place in the first generation of humans: The Garden of Eden, and how an ancient enemy had messed up human life- the one hallmark that should set this event clearly in one's mind is that if something that defies the laws of nature happens; something has to be behind it! The event that always freaked her out about that tale was when the serpent spoke to Eve and persuaded her to eat the fruit of the tree of knowledge. She didn't know at the time that that fruit wasn't true knowledge, but the idea that **we** can decide what is true and what is false on our own, one reason she was so suspicious of that tale. But since getting shot and passing into eternity she was very clear on that detail!

"Wh-Who are you?" Victoria knew she had to be authoritative with such a strange entity, and she was well aware of what some women will do to one another, she had encountered that mistreatment before in her life; but Tara was just so spooked that she fell back into her nervous stutter.

"Relax, I'm your friend." the being stated. Now Tara was even more concerned, and she tried to resist- this being was also in her mind, she realized to her horror; she was being trespassed against in the most personal way imaginable! "I d-d-d-don't remember meeting you!" she stated, stuttering; "Who are you?" she asked, trying to regain her negotiating position- the return of the stutter was itself a nightmare for the young woman, but to be paired with this being coming into her mind was even more frightening to her: she was mainly afraid that she was going to be raped. She had heard horror stories about college from her family and friends- the obvious intent was to convince her to be on her guard about the threats present in college dorms, but this situation alarmed her on an even more personal level! The reason for the alarm was that this being had come in through the wall, and left it completely undamaged.

"Call me Lucinda." the being stated, she was wearing a blackish-grey top that looked like a sweater, had dark hair that Tara considered beautiful to look at, and looked a bit Slavic, actually, in origin. This, what looked like a woman was wearing what looked like blue-jeans that almost looked black, and when Tara looked closer, she saw that her guest's nails were painted black. "Wow, Lucinda, you sure do like black!" Lucinda actually looked amazingly like a picture of Svetlana from the re-enactment of Stalin's death in the video on the murder mystery "Who killed Stalin?"- or titled something like that., brownish-black hair, actually a beautiful appearance- to tell the truth.

"I can get you back to your home; you know." Lucinda was saying to Victoria, and that got her attention back to what she was being told "All I need is you to promise to do me some favors when you arrive then and there." "How will I know what I am expected to do?" Victoria responded, wondering what she was being asked to do "I cannot just promise favors to someone without knowing what I am supposed to do… or that I can deliver- it might be something impossible." Tara tried to buy her way off of this deal- she was frankly in the dark and it sort-of freaked her out. "You'll know, when I send you the instructions… do you want to go free, and see Willow again?" Tara nodded immediately- she loved Willow; and I mean **really** loved her- she wanted to marry her! "I can arrange that- I'd like to set you free too, and have you and Willow together too- you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Lucinda offered Victoria. This proved to be an immensely tempting offer to the blonde lesbian Wicca- to be with her lover again,,, and Tara took it! She asked without any hesitation: "What do I do to help you send me back?" "That's what I like to see in my colleagues- initiative!" Lucinda responded with delight- she loved the idea that Tara was going to just take whatever she wanted- or needed to make herself happy- and let the rest of the world be condemned!

"I'll do that, and further instructions will follow later on- you just make sure you get back with Willow when you return- date her, and I mean go steady!" Lucinda said- making sure to Victoria exactly what she meant- she wanted Willow to be in a lesbian relationship with this witch.

"Take her to bed with you every night- make love to her; get yourself in her heart!" Lucinda was saying to Victoria- just to make sure her minion understood her assignment- that being to seduce Willow Danielle Rosenberg! "You want me to be her lover again?" Victoria asked her new friend, as she was perceiving this entity, who nodded affirmatively- a yes. "Yes, I do… I want you to be happy, Tara; and Willow did make you happy, but you also have to please her- I want you two to be equals in that relationship." the being said, looking into Tara's eyes while sitting on her bed with her across from her- as girlfriends, and Lucinda took Tara's left hand; and said "Use these to pleasure her- you know the way to do that. You know her pleasure spots the best; Tara." Lucinda said, and waved her left hand in a circular motion, while holding Tar's left hand in her right. A porthole opened, and she told Victoria to walk through it and she'll be in her re-constituted body. Vicky did just that- and in an instant, she thought it was a miracle- she was alive and breathing the now stinking air in her coffin!

Though Tara hated the stench, she was delighted about it, for it proved that she was alive again! Tara burst out laughing with delight- she had escaped from the netherworld! She was never more happy in her life than that- to be alive again! Quickly she realized that she had to escape from her grave, and she started pummeling the roof of her coffin as hard as she possibly could- fists, kicks, whatever she could to escape from her box, this is, of course after she had ripped open the cloth cover of her coffin that she saw in front of her.

One gift she had been given was the knowledge of where she was- a cemetery on the outskirts of Sunnydale California- and the fact that this woman could breath indicated that she was actually alive, and not a living dead- a vampire or a zombie or something like that, but a real woman; with real needs and desires- like companionship, and by that I mean friendship-love: that she got from any of her friends,,, she missed her friends immensely. After about a quarter hour, Tara started to tire of banging on her coffin's lid, but if she gave up she'd die in here- so she continued as if her soul depended upon it; far more than if her life depended on it.

Some maybe twenty minutes later, Victoria felt she wood crack in the roof of this pine box she was in, and a flood of loose dirt rushed all over her- she spat it out of her mouth- her lungs burned with the exertion, and she fought to keep her strength up. Vaguely she recalled stories she enjoyed as a girl, stories about dinosaurs- and how they'd need to exert significant effort to break out of the eggs that they were in; a first real test of the strength that the baby animal would need in life- and she felt like just such an infant creature being born- really she did. This was developing into the fight of her life, for real, and for her life.

But the loose dirt in her face made her happy too, for she was winning this battle, and she clawed and struggled her way to the surface _"Just like a little baby turtle or little baby crocodile." _she thought with happiness at having won her fight for her life, _"Now to find my girlfriend, and see what she is up to."_ Victoria thought. She also loved baby creatures, they were always so cute to look at. She found herself hungry to find out what was going on among her friends- and how they had gotten on with their lives- even if it hurt her to see that… she also believed they'd be happy to see her back again in their lives- and on that she'd be proven correct!

For the first time, Tara got a look at her funeral dress and shoes, and she thought that the appearance she struck in them was absolutely beautiful- as it actually was! Tara's hair was done up in a clip that she had worn in the encounter with Spike, at Buffy's birthday, and she was wearing the same outfit- except with sturdy-heeled high-heeled shoes, not the long and thin heels that break too quickly, and cannot be walked well in, and she was actually a beautiful maiden in that outfit and appearance and though she was very filthy from digging herself out of the grave, she was also very happy to be alive,- but today she was most proud of her fitness- that had saved her life just now. Tara was pretty happy about the heels too, they were comfortable and functional- and that was more important in Sunnydale, or on any Hellmouth than beauty- why many women wanted looks more than practicality never made any sense to her at all!

Tara soon sought out her friends: the Scoobies, to talk to them, and reunite with her loved ones. Soon, however, she received the predictable, but horrible, shock of her life: Willow had moved on, and found someone else- a beautiful Latina who, it seemed, was named Kennedy. Tara saw them walking together and, from the shadows, felt a profound hatred for the younger woman- the one who had stolen _her_ woman! She was consumed immediately with envy and hate for this younger female- and she wanted her hurt to match her intended victim's physical beauty!

In a nutshell, Victoria wanted to hurt Kennedy at a level that matched Kennedy's physical beauty, and the Latina she was eyeing with such malice was indeed gorgeous to look at! Tara wanted to make the younger woman cry, basically, in absolute agony!

_ "How to do it."_ Tara wondered, then from out of the blue, the idea hit her [sexually abuse her, but work your way into her heart first- make her feel love for you… that way the betrayal will hurt her the most!], Tara should have been horrified by this suggestion, but she found it appealing to her to hurt Kennedy in just such a way- for some odd reason she couldn't tell right now as to why. The offer was really from her new boss- the Evil One; but it wasn't signed at all, however, the 'mental voice' (the voice that mentioned it in her head- the way you can hear yourself think) was that of Lucinda, or the being she knew as "Lucinda", actually… and Victoria started working out her plan to break off some members of the Scoobies from the others!

**Author's Notes: End Chapter:** I am well aware that sorcery and homosexuality don't necessarily coincide, but the reality is that demon worship _does_ increase the temptations towards badness, and as Tara gave her soul to the Evil One in the beginning; she IS going to do horrible things in this story- to Faith and Kennedy, and also to Buffy- whom she will make into her minion of sorts- but she'll treat Buffy as her friend; to make the emotional bondage all that closer.

Tara's sin was taking the Evil One's offer; from the form of "Lucinda"- that is the alias of the First Evil in this story, and is her owner in the gang she just joined.


End file.
